Switching Memories
by BlueNinja10101
Summary: Sequal to red riding hood the fiolee story; reading it will help you understand this story. Fionna recieves a mysterious package, and it's contents are just a cookie, but when Fionna eats it, things take a turn for the worse. who could be behind the mysterious cookie, and is there a bigger plan behind all of this. If you ve read the first one you should know who it is ;} COMPLETED
1. The First Three Mistakes

A/N: this is the sequal to red riding hood-the fiolee story. yup i hope all of you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it at 4:36 am. yeah the point of this author`s note is to say. i`m freaking tired i hope you enjoy this thingie, becuase it`s just for you! well, maybe not you individually. but still you can imagine in your mind`s eye that i made this just for you. i know this is a long time ago, but i love BMO and y`know I HAVE TO HAVE HIM! in my story, i mean, so i`ve seen his (it) counter-part be called GMO,  
and i thought it was a cute idea/ name so i`m using i hope the person who started that doesn`t hat me for this. oh yeah, disclaimer. as I have said before, if i owned Adventure Time, i wouldn`t have to write these. now, LET`S GET STARTED.

In an enchanted forest called Aaa, there was a small house. Inside the house, a small-ish cat layed lazily on the couch. In a corner of a room, a girl, about 14 years old, sat playing a small pink gaming station, with the letters GMO on the side of it. She was currently living with the lazy cat, because a few years ago there was a storm that destroyed her house. After dying, on the game, for about the tenth time, she decided to give up.  
The girl, Fionna of course, layed back on the floor in defeat before breathing out the words "I`m so bored."  
Cake glanced uo at her, and told her "That`s what i`ve been saying for hours, but you ignored me and kept playing GMO." Fionna looked at her apolagetically. "Well... VIDEO GAMES, CAKE! you know i totally ignore you when i`m...  
in the zone..." Although that was a 'Fionna apology' ,as her friends had deemed it, Cake still looked a little angry.

Fionna pouted "Fine, be mad at me. I`ll just go adventure with, ummm, LSP or Marshall Lee." Fionna said, grinning like an idiot. Cake turned upside down on the couch, with her heading hanging off of the couch. she reached for one of GMO`s remotes, so she could play one of the racing games "Whatever, Fi. go play with your boy toys" Cake said to her. Fionna looked at her strangely before saying "did you hear me, Cake. I said, maybe I, an innocent young HUMAN girl, full of life, will go hang out with the mischievous king of the forest, Marshall Lee."  
She said to Cake, quite loudly. Cake paused her game, and looked up at Fionna "Honey, I obviously don`t like him.  
I mean, he is really dangerous, to me. but you two have been freinds since you were eight. I`m sure if he was going to kill you, he would have done it years ago." she said to Fionna.

Fionna pouted, again. "Fine, then I will go hang out with Marshall Lee." fionna said, opening the door.  
On the door there was a small package. The package was a small, pink box, with a blue ribbon on the top. There was also, a tag on the box which read: TO: FIONNA THE HUMAN. Fionna opened it, and found only a cookie, which happened to be chocolate chip, her favorite. "well..." she thought to herself "no use wasting a perfectly good cookie." so she picked up the cookie, and took a small bite. That, was her first mistake. Her second mistake was walking into the forest, while still eating the mystery chocolate chip cookie. The third, was being alone as she finished up the cookie, and started to feel dizzy. Slowly, although to Fionna it felt quick, she started to lose conciousness. Soon, she was unconcious on the forest floor. The last thing she saw, was a flash of pink, in the shape of a person.

As Fionna layed unconcious, none other than Prince Gumball walked up to her unmoving body. "Look at you now, Fionna. So... vulnerable. It`s almost sickening."

A/N: So this was the first chapter of Switching Memories. I hope my grammer, and spelling has improved. If it hasn`t, or if i made mistakes, I`m soooooo sorry! so, review and tell me what you think... or don`t. It`s not like i`ll come find you and kill you... as far as you know. Anyway, until next chapter BLUENINJA OUT


	2. A Fragile Team

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Cake quickly went to the phone. fionna had left hours ago, but the cat had not heard a word back. she was really worried, so she did something she knew she wouldn't like. she dialed the number to Marshall Lee's house. It rang quite a while; to be expected from the king, since it was only mid-day. Once he had finally answered, Cake frantically asked where her precious little sister, Fionna was. "How should I know?"  
He asked angrily. "I haven't seen her in about two weeks." He then stated, a bit more calmly. "Well she left hours ago, saying she was going to visit you. I haven't heard a thing since then." Cake said getting more and more worried by the second.

"Chill out, cat. She is probably just too busy to chack in with a nagging hag like you." He said with his usual playful tone. "Boy, you better be glad you're Fionna's friends, 'cause I would have already tore my claws into your face." She said angrily. "Shut up, cat. Isn't there a more important matter at hand. Y'know your missing baby sister." He reminded her. "Whatever, kid, just get over here and help me find her! This is your fault anyway; she was going out to see YOU." Cake accused. "whatever. I'll be there in about... now." he said hanging up on her. Cake was wondering what he meant, when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it upp to see, none other than, Marshall Lee the king of the forest.

"So, where are we going to start?" He asked her. "Well, she also said something about LSP. Oh, maybe she si with the Flame Prince!" Cake thought aloud. "Being with the Flame Prince isn't any safer than being lost, actually it's more dangerous." Marshall Lee mumbled. "Come on' Cake said ignoring his previous,rude, comment. "We will go down the trail to the frog that gets us to Lumpy Space. Maybe we will find a clue, or something." Cake said thoughtfully. "Whatever, cat. If you think I'm going old time Scooby Doo eith you, you're sorely mistaken." he grumbled as they walked out the door anyway.

]some random that you can't know about yet[

"Oh Fionna. Fionna, Fionna, FIonna. We wouldn't be in this frightfuly awful situation now, if you'd only listened to me then." Prince Gumball said as he gazed creepily at a tied up and gagged Fionna. She was barely concious; only really enough to hear what he was saying. Her soreness from being thrown around, and suddenly drained energy made it hard for to move a centimeter. It was almost to hard to think. Only almost, though, which unfortunately for her was a bad thing. Her mind was running rampid on the things he would do. Again, he managed to scare her, beyond terrified. Personal attacks were her worst fear. That and oceans, oceans were some scary stuff.

"I don't see what's so great about him anyway. I am a prince. He is the self-proclaimed king of the forest. I have my very own castle, well had, thanks to you two. Anyway, He lives in a cave for christs sake."  
Prince Gumball told her, although he knew she couldn't reply. "oh," Gumball continued, while adding a malicious grin to his creepy attire. "How did you like the cookie I made for you. Just for you." he asked. she didn't answer, or move, besides her breathing. "No matter, it wont be of importance soon anyway." he said bringing out a pink pouch. He opened it and threw the contents onto her. An Ugly blue powder drifted off her small body.

Her eyelids became heavier than before. She struggled to stay awake, for all she knew she was struggling to stay alive. Her eyes became small slits that she struggled against. "It will be ok, my princess." Gumball told her before she slipped into unconciusness, for the second time that day.

]Back with Marshy and Cake[

"I have tons of sticks and nasty little bugs in my perfectly soft fur" Cake said, unhappily.  
"Cat, yo-" "I have a name, it's Cake!" she told him angrily. "Cake," he said gritting his teeth "you are seriously getting on my nerves." he said as calmly as possible, but hey he IS Marshall Lee. "Whatever,I want to find my little sister. We have been looking for a long time. What if she is out there dying alone.  
She has almost been killed tons of times, but not my littl girl could be out there, wondering hopelessly,  
alone." Cake said dramatically, starting to tear up. "Chill, cat. I have made it my personal goal when we were eight to protect her, and I wont just give up." He said very Heroicly. "Thanks Marshall Lee." she said sincerely. "I just want Fionna back here, and safe. Come on let's keep going." Marshall said,  
walking along.

A/N: yeah so it's like two in the morning on a sunday and i'm like having a brakdown I literally can't sleep. Anyway, how do you think it was? i tryed to write differently, but I don't know if I'm completely pleased on hoe it worked out. Don't forget to please review.  
As Always, until next time BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE 


	3. The Memories are Switched

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

]Fionna's P.O.V.[

My head hurts. What happened... was their a battle? It feels like there was a drill in my head. It's really hard to breath, and I'm scared to open my eyes. I smell a sweet scent, so I open my eyes, just a crack, to see I'm in a lucious pink room. Slowly I open my eyes fully, so they can adjust to the light. I must have been out a long time. I stand up, but almost fall back onto the bed, due to light-headedness. I walk to the Door hoping that I know where I am. When I open the door my face meets with the back of a guard. I know I'm noy in the castle, but Gumball is definately here somewhere. The guard turns around, and He seems so unlike the guards I remember. Instead of a yellow, pudgy banana face, there was a grey skin-and-bones face. "Hello?" I ventured.

"I will alert the prince imediatly of your conciuosness." the guard told me monotonuosly."oh, ummm, OK?"  
I sounded weak and it was pathetic. "Please wait in this room" I did as the guard told me. I was bored for a very long time, until Gumball finally entered the room. "Oh hey Gumball. What happened? My head really hurts...  
Are you ok? Was it the Ice queen?" I sounded a little panicky, but I was confused. "Oh dear Fionna, I am very much all right. I was very concerned for you, however. You took quite a hit. We were merely hanging around in a tree, when you feel down out of the tree. He hit your head pretty bad, so I brought you back here. Also, don't worry about cake. I've already alerted her of the situation" He told me. I could tell he was lying. I'm a trained adventurer, but I brushed it off, because, well, this was Gumball. My gumball.I felt myself blush at the thought of Gumball actually being mine. I sighed, and thanked Gumball as he exited my room telling me to stay put for a while.

]Gumball's P.O.V.[

I'm extremely glad that all seems to be in order. The expirement on Fionna's memories seems to be going well. She seems to think I'm a 'good-guy', and doesn't remember anything of her kidnapping. I laughed, though not to loudly. Everything was going marvelous! Though I must reamin calm so that I won't ruin everything. I walked to the small lab i was forced to build myself since my 'banning' in the candy kingdom. I locked the door behind me,  
making sure no prying eyes were following. I nedd to continue working if I want to make this permanent.

]searching for Fionna with Marshy and Cake[

"It's been two days Marshall. What if she's-" "I won't let myself think of that." Marshall Lee interupted her. Cake had been crying off and on since they began their journey. 'Girls are so emotional. but not Fionna..."  
Marshall thought to himself. Cake saw his expression change, but she wasn't sure of the cause. She knew very well Marshall Lee's feelings though he hadn't come to realise it himself. Fionna and him had been so young when Cake first noticed it, so she had shrugged it off. Now, however she had regretted not bringing it up sooner.

They had been walking for a long time when they heard something unusual. It was singing, which was a very unusual sound to hear int he forest of Aaa. so they rushed towards the sound and saw a blonde girl with bunny ears on her head, sitting in a window. "It's Fionna!" Cake whisper-yelled from where they were hiding. "Let me talk to her first, plus I can get up there easier than you." Marshall stated. He stealthily got up and into the window, without ever knowing cake had shrunken down and hid in his pocket. Once they had reached the inside Cake grew back to her normal size, and Marshalllee glared at her. "Fionna, baby..." Cake said which caused tihe blonde to stop singing and turn around quickly. "oh, cake I-" Fionna had began, but once she saw the wolf-eared boy, she cowered in fear. "W-w-why- W-w-wha-" She couldn't utter a word out; she couldn't even move. Cake began to step forward, but stopped watching Fionna's expression. "Baby, what's wrong?" Cake asked her little sister.

Marshall, feeling extremely worrieed, took a few steps towards her, causing her to whimper and try to get farther into the corner. "Blue-" The nickname Red had Upgraded to Blue when her wardrobe upgraded. She pushed farther trying to hide herself, it seemed. "Please save me... Gumball" Fionna mumbled out. Cake and Marshall Lee stood shocked. Suddenly Gumball bursted through the doors bringing many grey-faced guards. "Guards take the demon and his new accomplice" Gumball ordered. "Yes master" they reply in unision.

A/N: so this is the new chapter hope it was worth the wait. remember to review! until next chapter BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE! 


	4. Expiremental Pain

A/N: Okay chapter...4? Anyhow, I've got a lot of junk going on around here. With the ending of christmas and family get togethers coming up it's pretty busy. Oh so you've noticed this update, huh? Well yep it's correct! ALL of my stories are officially off hiatus WOOHOO!  
So, let's begin!

"Fionna! Areyou alright dear? Did he do anything to you?" Gumball asked, trying to hide his smirk. "N-No, but Cake was with him, What if he hurt her, or something." Fionna asked worriedly. "I'm terribly sorry to say, Cake is his accomplice." Gumball told her, sounding quite apolagetic, though it was all an act. "W-WHAT? Why would she..."  
Fionna trailed off, unable to say the words that would stab at her heart like a battle axe. "I'm so sorry Fionna"  
Prince gumball said. Suddenly, her head hurt. Something just didn't seem right. Everytime he would call her name,  
her head would jolt with pain. She grasped her ears, willing the pain to stop. "Are you alright Fionna?" He asked her. "Just stop saying my name!" She screamed in her head. "C-Could you call me something other than Fionna?" She asked, masking her pain well. Gumball thought for a moment. "There was something that beast had called her." HE recalled. He looked down at her rabbit earred hat and said "Bunny. I'll call you that." He told her.

Even that name hurt her head. "What is it?" she wondered through her pain. "Why is this happening?" Her thoughts were cut short as a warm gummy hand was held out to help her up. She acceptedit, and muttered "Sorry for being a wuss." He smiled at her, then immediately frowned. "so," He began, wondering how to word this. Ah, yes, The lie he had told her. "What do you remember. The fall from the tree could have knocked your memory chord lose." The word chord made her think of music, and suddenly she had a tune in her head. It sounded like a guitar. Just like that her head was hurting again. "Well, I remember LSP, SLime Prince, Turtle Prince, and" She stopped and blushed. "heheh Flame Prince." She told him. "SO, she practically remembers everything, huh?" Gumball thought, "I'll have to fix that then."

]In the dungeon with Cake and ML[

Marshall threw himself against the bars, for the fifth time, and made a loud clanking noise. "Gumbutt Listen up! 'Cause when I get outta here, no matter what, I'm going to murder you slowly and painfully!" MArshall shouted.  
Cake would be joining him, with her own assortment of vulgarities, had she not lost her voice an hour ago. "My poor baby." COuld faintly be heard coming from her direction, though. "What has he done to her? Oh no! WHat has he done to her?" Marshall wondered, continuing to bang his body against the bars. "Fionna, lease be alright." THey both thought.

]With Gumball and Fi[

Yeah, he was going to expirement a little with her. What was the point of all this if he didn't. So he sent her towards the dungeon with some food, telling her it was for his horse, so he could see how she reacted now that she had open room to run. So he silently followed her in the shadows as she walked.

Fionna walked mindlessly until she arrived at the door Gumball had described. she heard loud noises coming from inside, so she hesitated, but in the end, she was an adventurer. So she sauntered in. She walked down the long spiralling stairsuntil she got to the bottom, and when she did, she saw many empty prison cells. She heard a clanking noise, that grew louder as she neared the the very last cell. She planned on putting the food within reaching distance of the people in the last cell. They weren't horses but she was positive she was in the right place and there were no horses anywhere. Did he even own a horse? As she reached her destination, she didn't look in but placed the food right at the cage door. Before turning to leave, she heard a voice. "Fionna?" "AH" Sh screamed in pain, before imediately dropping to the ground, and clutching her head.

A/N: Poor Fionna. Why do I torture her? I dunno, it just kinda happens. Don't forget to review! Oh, and pleasetell me if you fell things are moving too fast. Until next time BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE! 


	5. Who's Lying?

A/N: OHMYGLOB I am so cold right now! I'm shivering and freezing! Anyway you came here for a chapter, not a rant. I have changed the way the chapters are organized due to some criticism, and I like it better this way honestly, and I hope most of you will too.

Marshall Lee, and Cake watched as Fionna fell with a scream. They watched her, horrified, as she clutched her head and trembled. Gumball watched too, but didn't make a move.

'I'll see how this plays out, yeah?' Gumball thought. He was actually amused by all of this. Pain was a mysterious subject, that he had always been quite fascinated with.

"Fionna" Marshall Lee yelled toward the girl. Cake looked on in worry. They'd both inched closer to the prison cell door, to be closer to her, and offer some sense of confort.

All Marshall did by yelling her name, though, was cause her more pain. She layed in fetal position on the dirty and cold dungeon floor. Many struggled and silent cries came from Cake, but what did Marshall care? He knew-  
well, he half knew- what was going on. Fionna was in pain, vulnerable on the floor. She would scream when someone would talk to her. Actually, nothing happened when Cake said anything to her, so just him, then? He had to test out his theory.

"Strawberries are the best, yo!" He yelled. What? He couldn't think under pressure. she had screamed, though. Which proved him correct so far. So, he turned to cake.

"Say something random, like I did." Marshall told cake.

"I'd rather be dancin' with some hunks!" Cake yelled hoarsely. Marshall eyed her strangely.

"What? It's true..." Cake mumbled, looking away from the king of the forest.

Cake, and Marshall's little squable had sent another surge of pain through Fionna's head. Gumball decided he had had enough entertainment for now, however he didn't stop the events. He simply got up, and left to his lab, to ensure that his science toy would remain his.

"Just shut up!" Fionna yelled from the floor, shocking Cake and Marshall Lee, who were in mid-fight. Fionna could see things in her mind. Things that had to be fake. Things like, happy moments with Marshall and Cake.  
Moments like this that made her stomache flip. They were almost like memories, but how was that possible?

"Hey, kid listen." He said. She opened her eyes at last to look at him. 'Hey, it doesn't hurt' Fionna thought.

"I don't really know what's wrong with you, or whatever. All I know is this isn't right. You don't know what's right and what's wrong. He must have messed with your memory core or something. Just please don't do anything with him, that you wouldn't do with me right now." He said to her.

'Holy shmowzow is he actually being soft and nice?' Cake wondered.

Fionna didn't look at the wolf-eared teen. She was afraid that if she did her head would start hurting againinstead she looked to Cake, with a hurt expression. Now, who could she believe? Who SHOULD she believe? She stopped thinking so hard. She didn't need her head to get dizzy, it already hurt enough.

"Who should I believe then?" Fionna asked Marshall, but stared straight at the wall behind Cake. "How could I believe a wolf boy, who once tried to kill me, hmm?" She asked.

"That wasn't me, I swear. I told you that jerk messed with your memory core." Marshall told her. Maybe he could crack her curse or spell, whatever was donkin' her up. Though, if it was her memory core, it would take time.

"How do I know you aren't just lying to me?" She questioned.

"Because I know you. Your favorite food is Mac n' Cheese. You hate the winter, and prefer hot summer days, perfect for adventuring, and ice cream." He told her. Fionna's head hurt so bad. She tried to ignore it, but every single thing he said made her wince.

She sat up, because she was looking pretty foolish on the ground, while having a conversation. Fionna thought of something. Hadn't there been an upset princess mentioned, a sister? One against all the things 'he', whoever it was, had done.

"Do you have a sister?" SHe asked him. The question had caught him completely off guard, but he kept is outter indifference, at least until she left the dungeon. Then he would go rogue again, and slam into the bars mercilously.

"Yeah. A twin actually." He replied. She'd actually been kinda rooting for him. That he'd say no, and she would have no choice to believe him, but he didn't. Wait, had they mentioned if the princess was 'his' twin or not. Right, they had just said sister. Now really there was no way to know unless..

"Where does she live?" she asked, cracking a few of her words at the head ache that had not stopped since they had started the conversation. He reluctantly told her directions, and she had told both prisoners, that she was going to visit her, and she would get answers for herself.

Before she turned for the stairs, Marshall reached through the bars, sucessfully grabbing her arm. "Be careful, Love." He told her sincerely, yet he wore a smirk. Fionna's throbbing head flashed to a clip of teases and touches, given to her by Marshall.

She didn't scream, though it hurt so badly. She didn't turn towards the boy either. As soon as he let go of her arm, she ran right out of that place. Out of the dungeon, out of the hall, and out of that house. She wouldn't be missed. Gumball would understand. She was an adventurer after all. So, with a pounding headache, she ran, following the directions she had remembered until she came upon a cave. Is that what the guy had said? A cave? She thought so.

'The guy... What was his name?' Fionna wondered, she couldn't really recall. 'Marshy-nee, or something..."  
Fionna thought. "Hmmm... I'll just call him 'Marshy' then" She mumbled, walking into the cave. Fionna was only walking for a minute when she stepped in something cold, and wet. 'Water. So it's that kind of cave...'

Fionna continued on, with one soaking wet shoe, and one completely dry shoe. She ventured on for a solid thirteen minutes before she finally saw it. A small house, held out of the water by four pillars. Fionna supposed it was once a vibrant red house, but now it was old, and paling so, that the color could almost be classified as dull pink. Fionna hesitated at the bottom of the steps.

'You'll never know if you don't try' Those words echoed through her mind. The voice was familiar. It was Marshall's. Just thinking of him made her head bolt with pain.

She reluctantly walked up the steps, and was now faced with another problem. Knocking on the door. What if the girl wasn't even there? She knocked lightly, and when no one answered she almost walked away.

"No Fionna! This is to find out the truth!" She told herself. She needn't worry though, because when she turned back to try again, a girl stood waiting. She had long black hair, crimson eyes, two teeth that you could barely see poking out of her mouth, and litle black ears on the top of her head.

'This is Marshy's twin alright' Fionna thought.

"Well, what? Are you done talking to yourself?" The girl asked. 'Yep,' Fionna thought 'this is definatley her.'

"Umm, yes. I'm Fionna. I was wondering if I could talk to you about Marshy?" Fionna asked.

Marceline hurried her inside, and they sat on an uncomfortable red-orange couch. "Are you his girlfriend?"  
Marceline asked. The question was so quick and sudden that it threw Fionna off for a second.

Fionna found herself blushing. 'Wait, WHAT?' she thought. "Eh, no." Fionna told her. "Why do you ask?" she wondered.

"Well," Marceline began. "Only me, and girls he dates call him 'Marshy'" She told the younger girl.

"B-But I thought that was his name..." She noticed she had stuttered, and blushed harder due to that fact, and the fact she called some practical-stranger a nickname.

"Nah, but whatever. You seem like his type anyways! I'll tell you all you need to know! I wont even give ya a background check!" She said with a wink.

'What is with this family?' Fionna wondered.

A/N: I'm so tired. So, I hope this was long enough and junk. Until next chapterblueninja out, peace...*yawns*


	6. Floating Up and Crashing Down

A/N: Chapter 6! I think... Anyways Expect the unexpected!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Adventure time, because if I did bad little boy would have been on January 7 like planned, and not on February 18 (but hey it's four days after valentines day!)

Fionna sat on the extremely uncomfortable red couch, waiting for the girl to come back into the room. She was in a stranger's house, not to mention she was the twin of the peron that could have been the one who harmed her. She felt utterly stupid for doing this. She didn't even know the girl's name. She just jumped at the chance for an adventure, or rather, a chance to get away from all that chaos. She just needed to get away from that house for a while, so why not get answers while she was out? The girl re-entered the room. She had been so quiet while doing so, Fionna jumped a bit when she started to speak.

"So, my name is Marceline by the way." She told Fionna, just then remembering she hadn't acually introduced herself. "What did you want to know about Marsh?"

'So, is Marsh his name? I never really found out...' She thought. "Well, we could start with what his actual name is?" She asked.

"Oh well it's Marshall Lee, but that's such a long and boring name, so he gets tons of nicknames!" Marceline told her.

'There's really only one thing I need to ask her to know the truth' Fionna reminded herself. "Are you theprincess of the... waht is it...? Oh yeah! candy Kingdom?" Fionna finished.

"Um, no. Never have been, never will be. That place is much to pink, girly, prim, proper, and above all bright." She told Fionna. Fionna smiled, a big happy smile, she didn't know why, but her answer was just perfect!

'So the Marshall guy wasn't the one who did it! He was telling the truth!' Her smile fell into a frown quickly. 'So, Gumball really is evil' Just like that, Fionna's world came crashing down, again.

"Hey, are you alright? You look like you're about to cr-" Marceline was interupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in!" She yelled, and in walked a blonde boy with a white bear hat around Fionna's age, a coffee colored dog, and another blonde boy with a white cat hat, who seemed a bit older.

"Um, who are they?" Fionna wondered.

"That's Finn," She pointed at the boy with the white bear hat. "Jake," She pointed to the dog. "and Penn." Lastly she pointed to the boy with the cat hat.

Fionna stood up politely "Nice to meet you then. I'm Fionna" She shot a smile at them, and the everything seemed to freeze.

"Is something wrong? Is my hat messed up?" She began subconciously checking everything on her person.

"No it's just... Are you human?" Finn asked. Fionna nodded her head. She was very confused at this point.  
Finn got all serious for a moment before Penn stepped up.

"Don't mind him. We had a sister once named Fionna she looked a lot like you. She even had a bunny hat like yours, but you couldn't be her." Penn said sadly.

"Why not? What happened?" Fionna asked. "I mean, you don't have to tell me, I'm just curious." She added so as to not sound rude.

"Well, We were walking through the forest, just us three since our parents died. Finn and Fionna were about two, and I was carrying Finn because he had gotten tired. It was all sunny and perfect, until the Ice Queen showed up. She shot ice everywhere, and we were really scared. We lost Fionna because ice hit her and we knew she had died. Right after the ice hit her there was really thick Snow falling all around, and I couldn't see. We ran away, as far as we could, until we couldn't run anymore. That's when Jake's parents found us, and took us in." Penn finished.

"That's really sad. My sister Cake's parents found me when I was small in the forest here too. They found me in the winter part of the woods and was affraid I'd catch a cold. They saved me from the ICe Queen, too, She was about to mess me up, but they saved me." Fionna informed them.

Marcelline took a good long breath. She was actually smelling all of their blood, to see if this was the Fionna that Finn used to have bad dreams about. She wasn't still wasn't sure. She was affraid of what might happen if she said it was her, and it turned out worng, so she took in another breath. This time she was sure so she smiled. Their blood smelled so alike, it had to be her!

"Penn, Finn," Marceline spoke happily, causing all attention to be turned to her. "This is your Fionna! guys this is your little sister! And before you ask, yes, I'm one hundred percent positive." She told them all.

"But... But I'm an orphan... I was rescued from the... Oh my Glob I was rescued fromt he Ice Queen!" Fionna shouted happily. "Unfortunatley this is not the time to be happy. Apparently My memories were messed with somehow. I've been stuck in a house with a phony prince. My sister and Marshall are being held in the dungeon. How could I have left them there like that? I should have just believed Marshall! You guys, please help me rescue them" Fionna pleaded. She felt absoloutely guilty. Cake and Marshall could be dead, OR WORSE, and it'd be all her fault.

"Of course I'll help you sis!" Finn said running at her, and giving her a hug.

"If Finn goes, I goes!" Jake yelled.

"Um, Jake actually-" Pen began only to be interupted.

"Penn you grammer policemen this is not the time for that!" Jake yelled.

"Right, sorry. I'm in too. I can't let my little brother and sister do something stupid and totally irrational." Penn informed like a smarty pants.

"I'll go too so we CAN do something stupid and irrational!" Marceline said.

"Thank you guys so much! Well we need to hurry, so Let's go!" Fionna said, and they all ruched out the door.

~.~.~.~ At Gumball's Cabin ~.~.~.~

"Where is she?!" Gumball yelled throwing science notes and random papers about his lab angrily. "How could this have happened?" He yelled once more. Realization hit him, and he rushed down to the dungeon.

Admittedly it was foolish of him to just send her down there, watch for a while, then leave her without any supervision. His plan was falling apart, because he could find the girl no where. Rushing down the stairs of the dungeon, and reaching the last cell, he saw his prisoners. They were very week, and tired, though he had given them food, he doubted that they'd eaten. Maybe they were worried, maybe they were mad, maybe they refused to eat it, or maybe they were scared he had poisoned it. He was surprised he didn't think of this sooner, but he needed them alive.  
If they weren't alive how would he test how far he could push Fionna torture level? He wouldn't dare soil his hands by doing it himself, oh no. He would just have to find someone else to do it, he figured.

"How are you today, my prisoners?" He asked gleefully. They looked pitiful. He got no reponse, and grew a tad angry.

"You wouldn't know anything about Fionna would you?" He decided then he would lie to get the truth out of them. "You see, she tried to escape, and my guards caught her. I'm affraid she's a little worse for wear."  
He told them. Both of them shot here eyes open wide in shock. "Ah, yes. I'm not sure she'll pull through this." Gumball informed.

"You're lying" It was Marshall who spoke up, his voice cracking. "Fionna wouldn't get caught, and if she did,  
no matter how scrapped up she was, she would have already escaped."

"Ah, ah, ah Marshall. Remember how completely terrified she was of you? All because she thought you were me.  
Perhaps she found some truth in my house of lies, because she fell to the ground upon sight of me. It was actually rather easy getting her to come along you should know."

"Just shut up! Why'd you come down here?" Marshal tried to scratch at him through the bars, but to no avail.  
Gumball had made sure to stay a safe distance away.

"Well, Marshall. I know you have wild streak or whatever, but even you should know when to attack." Gumball said. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you." Gumball hissed. "Now, I know it was one, or both, of you who told Ms. Fionna to leave. So, wich of you was it, and why?" Gumball asked harshly.

"You have her! Ask her yourself!" Marshall spat. Gumball quirked up an eyebrow.

"Oh, but do you really want me to do that?" The other two stayed silent. "Think about it. Would she really tell me? No, she wouldn't. So, do you know how else we get answers other than just asking? It's pain. Pain can give you anything you desire." Gumball said smiling his wicked smile. Gumball turned to leave adding "I will have very much fun with Ms. Fionna." Hoping to get his answers then, because in reality he was desperate to know where she actually was.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Marshall hissed then calmed down. He knew he was defeated. "I'll tell you, alright? Just don't hurt her." Gumball smirked and walked back towards the teen.

"I tried to make her remember. I knew it would be difficult, but I still tried. She asked me if I had a sister, and something about a princess and the Candy kingdom. I told her I did have a sister, and where to find her. So, I guess she was heading there when your guards got her." Marshall told him, trying to keep calm, no matter how much he wanted to punch Gumball.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Gumball smiled. "By the way, I had no clue where she was, she is not in my custody, so thank you for telling me where to find her." He said before leaving the dungeon.

Marshall sat there, unable to move. He felt like an idiot! He should have known Gumball was lying. Now, he practically led Gumbutt right to his little bunny.

"Cake we got to get out of here." Marshall said calmly.

"But how? We've been trying for hours!" Cake said, her voice still hoarse from yelling.

"You can stretch, right?" Cake face-palmed She had forgotten all about that. She stretched her hand into a key and unlocked the door.

"Let's go wolf boy!" Cake said happily as they crept up the stairs, ever so quietly.

A/N: So Cake and Marshall have escaped, and they're going to rescue Fi; Fionna, Finn, Penn, Marceline, and Jake are on their way to rescue Marshall and Cake; And Gumball is there to screw everything up! Don't forget to review! {HINTHINT} Until next chapter BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE! 


	7. Fight, Win, End! NOT

A/N: So here comes the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for! This chapter is filled with budding romance, suspence, and sacrifice! With out further wait, Chapter 7 of Switching Memories!

]With Marcy and Fi[

"Fionna, are you sure that this is the right way? We've been looking around for hours!" Penn wondered. It had been only thirty minutes ago that they'd begun the journey, but the scorching sun made it so hot that it seemed like they were out there for hours. Even Marcelline had gotten tired, and gave up on running around like a wild animal, and retreated to the over-grown Jake's back.

"Yeah, Yeah! I'm sure, Mostly. My head is a little fuzzy and weird feeling still."  
She stated nonchalantly.

"What? So, we might not even be going the right way? And what do you mean 'still.'?  
How long has your head been fuzzy?" Finn questioned. He began to wonder if this was just some crazy lady, and not actually his long lost sister that he had begged Glob, and the Cosmic Owl for the reurn of.

"A while. Ever since I woke up at Gumball's. Don't worry Finny, it'll be fine." She said turning back to the path ahead of them and suddenly shouting "Look!"

The four others snapped their head in the direction Fionna was intently glaring at. It was a little cabin with guards surounding it, looking as if they were about to take off on a miraculous journey that they would most likely not return from. They were all like the other guards Fionna had encountered in that place. Dull, lifeless, and, litterally, grey. And at the center of these grey zombies was Gumball. His lush pink cheeks rose in a slight manner to show a wicked smile. He was undoubtedly waiting for them.

"How could he know? Maybe he had just noticed I was gone, or maybe... Someone told?" Fionna's eyes began to leak at the thought. Of course Marshall would know, but would he? Now, she was crushed, and even more conflicted. Had they both lied to her? Had her whole life been a lie, and Cake had plotted it from her birth?

Fionna became scared. Just the thought of Marshall sent her head into whirls and made her scared for her life, but thinking about Gumball made her want to throw up. She had thought Marcelline was nice, and trustworthy, and now she was against anything to do with them, including her 'brothers'. Maybe that was also part of the plan to demolish her at birth. To make her life so miserable she'd want to end it herself, so they wouldn't have to dirty their hands. She was shaking so perfusely. She just wanted, no needed, to calm down, or she was sure she'd fall over dead.

"Are you scared, Fionna?" Gumball questioned her, though neither one had moved an inch, and were very far apart. He spoke only above a whisper but the area surronding them was so intensely quiet, he knew she'd hear. She was reluctant to answer. It was either her being scared or stubborn, but she didn't speak. She was half affraid if she opened her mouth all of her thoughts would pour out of her mouth as a pitiful sob. She couldn't take this all at once, but it was too late. It was already layed out in front of her like a dinner at a mansion. She reached behind herself for a sword or any waeapon really. Had they brought any with them? She didn't think to bring any from the cabin, she had really thought that the wolf was lying.

Something cold landed in her hand, and she turned to see it was a sword handed to her by Penn. He cracked an encouraging smile at her, as she scanned the others in the group and noticed they all had weapons. All except Marcelline. Fionna had a feeling Marcelline didn't really need a weapon anyhow.

Penn pulled her into a tight hug and gently said "Please, Fionna, Don't do something stupid and reckless. I really can't lose you again, and I think Finn would fall apart." He released her from the warm, encouraging hug. She couldn't possibly tell him that she was doubting their relation to each other, their loyalty to her, or even them in general, so she answered him with a crooked smile and "No promises."

Without allowing another word from anyone, though Finn hugged her so tight she thought that she would be crushed, she jumped gracefully off of Jake's back, and walked closer to Gumball and his army. "No, I'm not." She said answering his cold question.

"Now, Fionna, dear. Is that the truth? Why would you lie to me? I thought you were a good littl girl." Gumball practically spat at her. She didn't flinch or react.

"Is what he said true? The wolf guy? Did you really mess me up, and flop my memories?" Fionna asked. She had to know. It was practically killing her, and it was litterally hurting her.

"Maybe." Gumball snickered. "What would you do if I did? You don't want to hurt me, right? Your head is telling you no? Face it, what COULD you do?"

He was right, and that scared Fionna more. Her head wouldn't allow her feet to move, how would it allow her to kill the person it thinks is so perfect in every aspect? Maybe it'd be better if she just disappeared.

"I-..." She couldn't even make her mouth work properly. She just stood there, motionless. Messes of blond and black hair rushed by her, but she barely even noticed. Marcelline, Penn, JAke, and Finn began taking down random grey guards. They did little to fight back, the guards went down like trees because they could only do what they're told by Gumball. And he let almost everyone of them die, without regret.

"Fight." Gumball muttered, and it tossled the guards to life, the remaining ones anyway. One of the guards, with an exceptionally sharp spear, came towards Fionna. She closed her eyes, just waiting. She figured this was best. It'd be better for her to just die off now. No one really needed her, and no one really wanted her. They had all lied, if her suspicions were true, and she didn't know who to side with, or believe. Marshall had told her the truth about Gumball being an evil wad, but he was the only one who knew where she was, and so he must have told Gumball. Her wishes to end this did not come true however, because she was gently whisked away by some random person.

She opened her eyes to see that the 'random person' was Penn. "What did I tell you?  
Glob, Fionna what did I tell you? I can't lose you!" He kept repeating to her over and over again. She kept quiet, not being able to find her voice. Penn, however, was frantic over her. "Stay here, just stay here" He babbled. Fionna did the only thing she could thing of to help calm him down. She sang a song that suddenly sprang to her mind from her childhood, a song that Penn had sang to her when she was once crying.

(to the tune of sleepy puppies)"Don't be weepy, sleepy baby. Do you want some sweets, maybe? I know it's been really crazy lately. But we'll be together always. No way that I'd ever stop, loving you. I promise to potect you, too." Fionna sang quietly, shocked at knowing, really knowing, Penn was her brother. Penn's head had snapped up, and he brought her close, and hugged her, again.

"I missed you so much Fifi." He said to her.

"I'm sorry I forgot you. I'm SO sorry. But I'm really glad I can know you now, and forever after this." Fionn gave a weak smile.

"Penn!" Finn yelled from the fight. Penn smiled reassuringly at Fionna and went back to help in the fight, but found there was no one else left to fight. Except Gumball.  
They all began to surround him threatingly, but someone yelled breaking their concentration.

"Stop!" They yelled so seriously, and demandingly. They were affraid, at first, that it was Fionna, but they turned to see a wide-eyed cat standing next to a teen-aged wolf kid.

"Marsh, you're late!" Marcelline stated angrily. He waved a hand at her.

"No one touch that filthy trash. I will deal with him. It was a promise I made, and I never break promises." He smirked at Gumball, helpless without an army, and no weapons.

"Ah, Marshall, you've decided to join us? Finally. I thought I was going to get Fionna all to myself. Where is my dear girl?" Marshall clenched his fists, so furiosly that his knuckles turned white. Marcelline studied him before a theoretical lightbulb flicked on just above her head. She got Penn and Finn's attention, then she hurriedly pointed between Marshall and Fionna, wiggling her eyebrows, and make hearts with her hands occasionally. Penn glared at the back off Marshall's head, and Finn laughed.

"One: You will NEVER have Fionna all to yourself. Two: She is not, nor will she EVER be yours." Marshall stated angrily. The four others: Finn, Penn, Marcelline, and Jake, backed away to give them space, knowing this fight was not theirs.

Fionna stayed solemly behind a tree. She had memory flashes of somethign like this happening before. She was running from someone, and... someone helped her. She'd had to hide behind a tree while ... Marshall! It was Marshall! Marshall had saved her from Gumball, and he was doing it again. The spell on her memory core was lifted, and Fionna coughed up beautiful crimson dust that was residue from the spell. It was the most beautiful color, nearly the color of fire, and it burned like fire, too. In fact the flaming pain in the back of her throat was burning so bad, it was more painful than any of the kisses she had ever shared with the prince of fire. That guy, what a waste of time he had been. Then the pain was too much to handle.

"Big brother!" She called out. Penn was by her side in seconnds. She gropped at her throat. "wat-..er?" She requested. "Of course Fifi, Of course!" He was always so frantic and protective over them.

"Finn, we need water! Quick" Penn shouted. However the shouting was no where near enough to distract Marshall from the job at his hands.

Gumball's face was skewed left in a motion of terror. He was losing. No army, No weapons. There was no way he'd ever get his precious lab rat back now. Marshall's hands were wrapped painfully around his neck getting tighter, and tighter with each second.

"Why?" Marshall hissed. "Why her? What did she ever do? When we were twelve, what made you want to do this to her? She was eight, for Glob's sake! Why?" Marshall spat.

"Because," Gumball began, his breathing strained thanks to Marshall's unforgiving hands that were leached around his throat. "Bacause, she's strong. Even now, she's broken the spell that I put on her, and remembers things clearly, and perfectly. As they were. If I were to tell you, that this was a test, would you let me go?" Gumball asked mischieviously.

"No, fuck you! You did all this for a test? You destroyed Fionna, My little bunny, for a TEST?" Marshall was so furious he could barely get the words out.

"Yes, that's correct." Gumball stated calmly. Those were the last words he said, or will ever say, because Marshall broke his neck, making sure he was dead. He felt a familiar feeling of wanting to torture him, to make him feel how his bunny felt, but he was gone now, and it was over.

Fionna had chugged four bottles of water and then raced over to Marshall. She hadn't done a thing to help him, yet again. "Marshall!" Fionna said, tears brimming her eyes. He turned around just as she tackled him. "I'm so sorry I ever doubted you Marshy! Please don't hate me! She cried into his shoulder. She had put them in a position on the ground with her clinging to him like a kaola.

"Blue, it's okay. Just get off of me." He stated. She let go long enough for him to get up, then she reattached herself to him. Penn, like the protective big brother he is, glared daggers at Marshall.

"No, Fionna hug me! Your twinny, Finny! I even rhymed for you!" Finn said childishly. Fionna shook her head 'no'.

"I can never let go of Marsh again!" She stated. Finn sighed and said "Fine then, GROUP HUG!" Finn glomped Fionna, and dragged Marcelline with him, and from the big lump of hugs, Fionna managed to reach out a hand to pull Penn in.

"Aww, What a cliche ending. Too bad it isn't over, yet." A cackling voice belowed. They all ungrouped to see the Ice Queen.

"Oh no," Fionna said unhapily. Her life was spiralling out of control like a fairytail.

A/N: So, Who saw Bad little boy? Foreshadowing, Foreshadowing! I've been trying to improve my writing and junk... so, yeah. So RANDOM QUEATION TIME: How do Marshall and Fionna meet the very first time? (Red Riding Hood the fiolee story) Good luck my lovelies! Until next time, BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE! 


	8. Why? WHY? Dramabomb

A/N: ... I know... V.V I'm a terrible person for just disapearing for a few months...I've had a lot going on lately. (WARNING: rant ahead) I have a flippin' phsyciatrist now and he has am accent that is REALLY thick! I can't even understand him! "Thank you very good!" I shit you not he actually said that!  
(Rant over!) anywho sadly this will be the last chapter V.V **Also I sort of forgot about Cake and Jake at the end of the last chapter so lets just pretend they were finishing off the banana guards...

"Noooo" Fionna groaned. This week had been an absolute mess! Fionna just wished it would all end. "Whaaaaat? What could it be now?!" Fionna yelled out frustrated.

The Terifying Queen of Ice was taken back by this reaction. She was, as said, the terifying Queen of Ice. She was scary, and people were rarely not affraid of her. Yet, staring at the gruop of teens, and magically cat and dog, She saw only blank stares directed toward instead of the scared glances she usually received. This made her extremely angry. Who were they to no run screaming at the sight of her? "Do you know who I am?" She asked, quite angry.

"scary Ice Queen lady. From the old stories. We know you, but listen lady we have all had a very long and exhausting couple of days so we would enjoy it if you-"  
Penn stopped speaking suddenly as everyone saw a blue flash pass them. They all spun toward the oldest quickly.

A huge shard of ice was stuck through his stomach. Penn looked down at it, frightened, before coughing and sputtering blood. Fionna screamed in agony. She could not believe this, yet another tragedy, was happening. She rushed to Penn's side as the others could only look on, stunned yet ready to attack the queen.

"Penn? Please don't die Penn. I can't... Please. We just found each other again. It's not fair."She rambled starting to cry. Through all of this torment, though she wanted to, Fionna had not truly cried. She'd teared up, and maybe let a tear slip down her face, but nothing compared to the sobbing she was doing now. She had grown accostumed to him, for the short time they were reunited. And though it seemed as he was carelessly tossed into the story just because the author thought Fionna should have a younger and older brother, he was actually their key to composure, a key to their happy ending for the Ice Queen had not intended for such an event.

"Fluff! I didn't mean to kill anyone... It was supposed to land by him not on him-er- in him. I may look scary, but its just a tough act so that i can get away with stealing and kidnapping... What am I going to do?" The Ice Queen asked herself.  
"Oh, I know! I'll do what I always do... Escape!" then she left. No one noticing, no one caring. Pann was left bleeding.

No one knew what to do. None of them were doctors nor did they know a thing about this type of thing. None of them could do anything to help, so they watched as Fionna sobbed into her older brother's shoulder, avoiding the huge ice that now pierced his skin. Marshall was frozen. He could only watch as the girl he not-so-secretly loved cryed out loudly for her brother.

"Marcelline. Go and get someone who can help us please." Marshall instructed calmly. There was no hint of any emotion in his words other than urgency. Without even hinting that she would go she left and was out of sight within seconds. She ran, and flew trying to get somewhere quick. If Fionna was taking the mere thought of losing Penn this badly she couldn't imagine what Finn would be like if it actually came down to that.

Finn stood looking toward the ground. He hadn't said a word. Marshall made a move toward him, to try to calm him down. Finn suddenly shot his head up and exploded with emotions.

"Penn you liar!" Finn spat, not knowing what else to do. He just had to let it out. "You said you wouldn't leave me all alone! You lied!" Finn sniffled. "And I believed you. I believed everything you told me. You're doing exactly what mom did..." Finn calmed down enough to hush-up for a while. He resorted to sitting on the hard ground, and staring at it.

Fionna was quiet for a solid minute, until she spun around aiming her watery baby blue eyes at Marshall and hesitantly whispering "He isn't breathing Marshall."  
Mashall Lee knew what was coming andnealed diwn to grab her swiftly. Now she would go through a daze, as Marshall had seem with many people who had lost a loved one. She would be confused and scared.

"Why Marshall..? Why.. Why isn't he breathing?" Fionna asked hesintently. "He..." Marshall was reluctant to answer. "He's with your mom and dad now, Fionna.  
He's with Glob." That was what e could scramble up in such a short time.

"But why?" Fionna asked naively. "He just needed to, Bunny." Marshall answered soothingly. She looked up at him, her beautiful eyes brimming with tears.  
Her face scrunched up as the tears started pouring down her face. Marshall Lee put a hand on her back and she leaned into his chest and cried. She grabbed Finn's hand, Barely reaching him, and they cried together. Marshall was like their rock. Soon enough Marcelline came back empty-handed. Hearing their wails and knowing what happened.

Finn was hugging Marcelline trying to calm him down. Jake was also hugging Finn, but Jake was crying too. Marshall still hald Fionna tightly as she cried.  
Cake just stood there awkwardly because she was still utterly confused about the whole thing.

Though this wasn't the happiest happily ever after, it was theirs. Gradually they got over their loss, and things that used to be so unclear were as clear as daylight. Fionna and Marshall Lee finally got together ((FINALLY sheesh he saved her life a million times XD)) and eventually got married. They had two kids! A boy, Kai,  
and a girl, Akith, and though they were twins they were completely different. Marcellne and Finn got togther and eventually got married also!They had one girl named Skyah. Jake and Cake had it pretty good too. Both having already had kids with their respective spouse, the rest of their years were spent well.

The book closed and the reader looked out to her small audience. "Did you guys like it? Every one else was doing one so... I thought I'd try!" Fionna said with an expecting grin. Gumball was crying in a corner.

"You made me an evil moster, Fionaa! And you killed me off!" He said sadly.  
She shot him an apologetic look.

"Woah little bunny! So, You 'ship' us?" Marshall Lee asked while pointing between Fionna and himself. She blushed at his accusation.

"Pssshhh" Sh covered "It's called fanFICTION butsecetlyyesbecauseIhaveacrushonyou..." She said the last part so fast no one understood what she had said. Marshall Lee brushed it off, slightly disappointed.

"Who are all those extra people though?" Cake wandered. Fionna glanced up at her.

"Hmm? Oh no one. Those are just the made-up characters that Marshall Lee and the Ice Queen used so..." She trailed off thinking everyone understood what she was trying to say.

"Fine! I'll Write one of these 'fanfiction' Things and I'll be the nicest guy and no one will ever make me the evil character again!" Gumball yelled triumphantly. "It's going to be called-" Dramatic pause!-" Too Much Love!" He shouted happily. Everyone groaned.

A/N: so this was the last chapter WOOO! What did you guys think?  
Bit of a dramabomb, Eh? Anywho the story Gumball is 'going to write'  
is actually a story that I am curently working on. It's a doozy! The first chapter is EXTREMELY short but the others aren't. If you get the BlueNinja Blues go check it out... Or if you're just bored!  
UNTIL NEXT STORY BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE!  



End file.
